


Semi-Public

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are not having sex in Dean's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Public

"We are not having sex in Dean's car," Sam said emphatically. If waveringly, because Gabriel's hands were already down his pants, doing sinful things to his cock.

"C'mon Sammy, live a little." Gabriel peeled down the denim of Sam's jeans and Sam's hips lifted of their own accord to help. Traitorous hips.

"Not in public," Sam hissed.

Gabriel shrugged. "Semi-public," he corrected, then snapped his fingers. "There, no one can see in. Better?"

Sam tried not to think about come on the seats of the Impala. He needn't have worried, because Gabriel lowered his head and did his best impression of a Hoover, licking away Sam's pre-come and hollowing his cheeks to suck enthusiastically.

Sam fisted his hands into Gabriel's shirt, trying not to fuck Gabriel's mouth and failing spectacularly. Gabriel hummed encouragement and his fingers cradled Sam's balls, and then Sam was falling, riding out his orgasm as Gabriel milked him dry.

There was a furious thump on the hood of the car. "My eyes!" Dean thundered. "You are so dead."

Gabriel looked at Sam, unrepentant and amused. "Okay, I may have lied about the window thing."


End file.
